dawn_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Romance Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Dawn Romance Wiki! To View the contents of this wikia, please go to Information Tab and find what you're looking for. Have a nice day! Please help this wikia by expanding or editing it. Thank you! Warning: This wiki contains graphic infromation and some tigger words. Please proceed with caution. Please respect the information that are written on here. Want to stay updated with the news around this site? Go to DyerDexter's DeviantART account. About Dawn Romance It's a beach world that only consist of peace, relaxation, and positive aura. There's a teal beach on one end of the world, and that's called Cero Beach. There's a evilish town in the center of the world, Hell's Town, where the Curse of Salazars started and ended. Overall, it's one of the most peaceful places you would ever find. It's perfect for vacations. It has hotels, spas, beaches, and almost everything that a perfect beach world would need. The creatures there are humans, demons, angels, supernatural creatures, or even undead in some cases. It has a history that a family called the Salazars whom were cursed by the Amorosas to have a dual personalities. That was the end of everything for everyone in Dawn Romance because the Salazars could not control their other personalities. So what happened was that the other residents of Dawn Romance decided to go and save the Salazars from the curse by taking the dog tags and destroying them in Hell's Town and then cast a spell on the town that only the Salazars or their loved ones can enter the town. Also there are many key events that have happened on Dawn Romance which would be explored in this wikia. However, like I had mentioned before, it's a very peaceful place and a place for lot of relaxations. The climate in Dawn Romance is very neutral and just perfect for a beach world. There are vary weathers that could happen in each towns but overall, it is usually always warm all year around and perfect for beach trips. The rain seasons are very damp yet great to play in. The world is mostly all natural. Hardly any man made natures. The forest are left to run wild, the plains could run for miles, and the beaches are fresh everyday. The towns are usually small populated due to the world being so large on a scale level and wanted to spread out and reserve the natural resources. The Government system of Dawn Romance is of a democracy and it's a very fair system because there's agreements between the society and the hired hands. The agreement is that the government is to take care of the residents while the residents follow the government's safety laws. The Government has three heads, five medium sized bodies of people, and three large bodies that would all regulate the decisions that involves the world and the residents all have the choice of voting or having their opinions heard. However the government is more laid back because they believe in with every choice comes with a consequence and reward. The general beliefs in this world is that everyone's equal in humanity regardless of being a demon, or of another race. Everyone must do their best to be neutral and carefree otherwise the stress of a human would only generate more problems for the society. They prefer people to be honest when questioned rather than lying but that can't be helped since it's a defense mental thing. Basically your business is your own business and NOT anyone else's. The economy in Dawn Romance is a very social market and variety of goods. The rate for unemployment is at 1.6%, but there are always jobs available around the towns. Most of the transportation are very similar to modern day transportation. The towns are more spread out like the older days. Their science and technologies are quite similar to the modern day's science and technology. There are a variety of languages and writing in the island but the most common ones are English and Latin. Sign Language is also very commonly used in Dawn Romance too. Latin is known as the birth language for the world. Tje Education system is comparable to the American school systems, with elementary schools, middle schools, and high schools. The colleges and universities are optional. The residents of Dawn Romance are known for their open mindedness to all cultures and views. Category:Browse